


Daddy

by BellaRei713



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Original Character(s), Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRei713/pseuds/BellaRei713
Summary: Set after "What She Deserves" by SapphireSmoke, because I'm a slut for them and couldn't help myself.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Cassandra Burke Goyle (OC)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireSmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crimson Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956321) by [SapphireSmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke). 



> I don't know why I wrote this but I've been obsessed with my wife's series for a long time, it's how we met, and I'm honored to have her want to somewhat connect this little thing to her story.

It had only been a day since Bellatrix had fucked Cassandra senseless. They had stayed in Cassandra’s bed all day, completely losing themselves in it so that they did not have to feel or think about anything else. It had worked, but like all temporary solutions it seemed as though the effect had worn off by the following evening. Bellatrix was _bored_ and _angry_ , and Cassandra was sitting across the room from her, curled up on the couch with her nose in a book, looking utterly depressed.

Irritation flooded through Bellatrix as she looked at her, long legs curled underneath her, red hair falling over her shoulders carelessly, as she realized she didn’t really want her to look _that_ sad. Sex was just sex, it didn’t mean she had to have feelings for the other woman, but it was beginning to seem like an unfortunate side effect of this change in their relationship was that Bellatrix didn’t quite _hate_ her anymore. She let out a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Hey,” she barked stiffly, trying to get Cassandra’s attention. The redhead looked up at her slowly and raised her eyebrows, an incredulous look on her face.

“What?” she asked, bewildered, not knowing what to expect from being addressed so strangely.

“You’re moping,” Bellatrix stated.

“What’s it to you?” Cassandra asked, looking genuinely confused. “Not like ya give an actual crap.” Bellatrix rolled her eyes, leaning back into the armchair she was occupying in a huff and putting a leg up over the side of it.

“It’s bloody annoying. You’re much more fun when you’re not sulking around, pining over Cissy. I thought we talked about this?” she said petulantly. Cassandra was looking at her with something like malice in her eyes now, though she seemed to sink even deeper into the couch at the same time.

“Thought you were s’posed to be doin’ somethin’ about that,” she responded heavily, and okay, Bellatrix saw how this was going to have to go now. It was like Cassandra wanted her to _comfort_ her or something, in some fucked up way. Like it was her _responsibility_ to fuck the woman constantly and give her some form of attention so she didn’t have to think about her shitty life. It was so _irritating_ , and yet… Bellatrix didn’t _not_ want to do that, so…

“For fuck’s sake, if you wanna fuck me again, Kitten, just say it,” she said haughtily as she stretched out and lounged her arm over the back of the chair. "I told you I don’t want to play games; I’m not going to sweet talk you or anything to get you back into bed with me."

“Oh fuck off,” Cassandra snapped at her. “You want to fuck just as much as I do; get off your sodding high horse.” She sat up and whipped her flaming red hair in anger. Bellatrix’s breath caught in the back of her throat despite herself. It made her even more irritated. “You don’t wanna play games, my arse; you were sitting over there like a grumpy toddler just a few minutes ago. Why don’t _you_ just say you wanna fuck me and _do_ something about it, Bellatrix!” she practically shrieked, her chest heaving, and Bellatrix smirked like the Cheshire Cat.

“ _There_ she is,” Bellatrix purred, finally getting up and sauntering over to where Cassandra sat looking up at her. “If you stay angry like this and stop moping I’ll keep fucking you.”

“If you keeping fuckin’ me I’ll stop mopin’,” Cassandra told her in return, and somehow Bellatrix grinned even wider.

“Slag,” Bellatrix husked as she swooped down and caught the other woman in a heated kiss, straddling her on the couch. You’d think after spending all of the previous day in bed together they’d have some sort of rhythm down, but the kiss was messy and desperate and bruising. Teeth clashed, hair was pulled as they groped at one another, and breathing turned labored very quickly. It was almost as if the day they had spent virtually ignoring each other had actually been spent waiting for the other to make the move that would get them in this position again. They had avoided each other all day, casting each other glances, and being awkward. It got worse after the Polyjuice potion had worn off not long ago and Bellatrix was back to looking like herself again. After that, Cassandra’s glances had become more frequent until Bellatrix couldn’t stand it anymore. She didn’t know why, but it seemed like a giant waste of time to _not_ be fucking Cassandra right now, and she didn’t understand why they had spent the whole day being stupid.

“What the fuck have we been doing all day?” Bellatrix panted as she pulled Cassandra’s shirt over her head between kisses.

“Desperate, much?” Cassandra quipped, causing Bellatrix to stop with Cassandra’s arms up in the air and her shirt not yet all the way off them.

“You literally just told me to _not stop fucking you_. Period. Indefinitely. Who’s desperate here?” she defended enthusiastically, as that was _not_ how that was meant to sound. Cassandra had the audacity to _smirk_ at her and shrug her shoulders, and God, Bellatrix wanted to actually fucking destroy her. She wrenched the shirt the rest of the way off of Cassandra and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her back in for another bruising kiss. “Just meant it seemed like a stupid waste of time,” she exhaled into the other woman’s mouth while she pulled her own shirt over her head. Neither of them had been wearing a bra so their bare chests were already making contact as they crashed into each other once more. The impact caused Bellatrix to rock back a little, and as she was still somewhat straddling Cassandra, the other woman instinctively grabbed Bellatrix’s arse to keep her from falling backwards off of her. Cassandra smirked _again_ and Bellatrix wanted to scream.

“ _What?_ ” she snarled, but Cassandra wasn’t intimidated. She at least had the decency to look down as her smirk widened.

“You’re just…. small,” she said with a pull on Bellatrix's arse to bring her closer to her, and Bellatrix lost it. She jumped off of the younger woman like she had been burned.

“I’m not fucking— I’m not fucking _small_!” she yelled as she pulled a hand through her hair, looking ridiculous. “That’s a surefire way to ensure that you _don’t_ get fucked tonight, bitch.”

“Calm down, you absolute psycho,” Cassandra sighed, rolling her eyes as she reached for Bellatrix’s hand. “You’re so fuckin’ _dramatic_. C’mere,” and she pulled her back towards her with decent force. Bellatrix was still fuming, but Cassandra was pushing Bellatrix’s shorts down her legs and staring at her center as though she would like nothing more in this world than to have it in her mouth. She grabbed the back of Bellatrix’s thighs and jerked her closer, looking up at the brunette with her big hazel eyes again, only a fraction of an inch away from her. Cassandra knew what having her in this position did to Bellatrix, and it caused another wave of helpless irritation to flood through the older woman.

“I’m sorry, I'll be good," she breathed airily up at Bellatrix, and held eye contact as she took Bellatrix's sensitive flesh into her mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bellatrix moaned against her will. “Fuck you, Kitten,” she sighed as her eyes rolled back and her head lolled to the side. Cassandra’s mouth was… adept, and her assault on Bellatrix’s clit was making the brunette's head spin. She was learning how Bellatrix’s body worked and what she liked, and that was glorious in the moment but actually unnerving in the grand scheme of things. She allowed it to carry on for a bit longer though because she was only fucking human.

“Alright,” she said breathlessly, tapping the side of Cassandra's face to tell her to stop.

“What’s the matter?” Cassandra asked, looking up at her and wiping her mouth on the inside of Bellatrix’s thigh, a gesture that seemed to suggest a fair bit of familiarity but which Bellatrix didn’t actually mind because she enjoyed feeling like she held some ownership of the other woman.

“I want to do something different,” Bellatrix told her, moving to sit on the couch next to Cassandra, lounging nonchalantly.

“Like what?”

“What do _you_ want to do?” Bellatrix asked, looking her up and down.

"Again, what the fuck does that matter to you?” Cassandra asked incredulously. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

“Unlike my sister, I'm not a selfish lover,” she stated, holding up a hand when Cassandra made to protest. “She's selfish and you know it, even when she seems to be making it all about you. Additionally, I want to know what you want to do with me that you don’t do with Cissy,” she explained as she reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind Cassandra's ear, massaging it and tugging her closer by it as she did so. Cassandra leaned into the touch despite herself, closing her eyes.

“What does your soft, _healthy_ relationship with Cissy keep you from doing that you're aching to do with me?” Bellatrix crooned softly as Cassandra continued to move on top of her, guided by Bellatrix tugging on the ear that she was still massaging.

“We fucked for a long time before we were in love, ya know,” Cassandra told her, her eyes still closed as she rolled her head into Bellatrix's uncharacteristically gentle touch. Bellatrix ran her fingers through her hair, continuing to lower the other woman's defenses.

“Let's be real here, I’ve been fucking Cissy for a _long_ time. I know how she is, and I also know she likes to _top_ you. Therefore, I know anything you've done in that regard has been relatively tame,” Bellatrix explained. Cassandra was hovering over her now, Bellatrix still massaging her head and running her fingers through auburn locks, Cassandra's eyes still closed. “Cissy is a dirty little pillow princess and you still let her have control of you. So, tell me; _what do you want me to do to you?_ ” she demanded as her gentle massaging turned into grabbing a fistful of Cassandra's hair. The redhead's eyes snapped open and her pupils dilated hungrily. Cassandra's only response was to swoop her head to the side and take Bellatrix’s thumb into her mouth, sucking it languidly as she stared at her. Bellatrix broke into another wide grin.

“Loud and clear, Kitten,” she said as she grabbed her wand off the end table and gave it a flick. In no time at all a large purple phallus was flying towards them down the stairs. It would have been comical if they weren't both so bloody horny. Cassandra stared at it as Bellatrix caught it deftly, raising her eyebrows at her.

“You and Cissy ever use one of these?” she questioned as she attached the enchanted piece to herself.

“ _Of course_ , but how did you—"

“Not like this, you haven't, ” Bellatrix cut her off. “And how did I know this is what you wanted? You weren't subtle,” she smirked at the look on the younger woman's face. “Was I wrong?” Cassandra only hesitated minutely.

“No,” she admitted, starting to move down Bellatrix’s body towards the phallus.

“Good girl,” Bellatrix encouraged, settling herself into the couch cushions. “Get it nice and wet for yourself.” Cassandra kept her gaze on Bellatrix as she dipped down and took the tip of the phallus into her mouth. It took everything in Bellatrix's power to keep her eyes open so she could watch this delightful display. Cassandra danced her tongue back and forth as she took it deeper into her throat and Bellatrix moaned gutturally.

"Did you suck Cissy's cock like this?" she growled. Cassandra didn't hesitate to shake her head no with it still deep in her throat, and Bellatrix finally lost the battle with herself and threw her head back, closing her eyes, moaning. Objectively Bellatrix knew the other woman had a husband, but she was a goddamn _professional_ when it came to cock-sucking, apparently. When Bellatrix opened her eyes again Cassandra was still looking up at her, like she had never looked away even while Bellatrix had her eyes closed. “ _Good girl_ , Kitten,” she praised again, groaning as she ran her fingers through the other woman's hair, and Cassandra somehow took the phallus even deeper.

“God, fuck--" Bellatrix swore, the enchanted phallus causing her clit to fill her with an overwhelming sensation. “I think it should be ready for you now,” she said through gritted teeth, causing Cassandra to stop her assault. The slightly disappointed look on her face drove Bellatrix mad.

“Are you sure?” the younger woman asked innocently. Bellatrix smirked.

“Stand up,” she commanded, and Cassandra did. God, she was even getting better at listening. “Come here,” Bellatrix told her as she wiggled two of her fingers at the other woman and then slid them through her folds when she was close enough. When she pulled them away they were covered in Cassandra’s juices, trailing a stretchy line behind them. She used it to further lubricate the phallus, rubbing it up and down while she held the other woman’s gaze.

“I think you'll be just fine,” she stated as she grabbed the redhead's hand and guided her on top of her. “Do you want to ride me, Kitten?” she asked.

Cassandra's chest was heaving and she immediately nodded, answering with a sharp, “Yes.”

“Ask nicely,” Bellatrix demanded, getting off on how much it looked like the anticipation was killing the other woman.

“Please—" she said desperately. “Please can I ride your cock?” Bellatrix was in her glory.

“Of course you can,” she crooned as she guided the other woman over the phallus. Cassandra positioned herself, holding Bellatrix's gaze, and started sliding down onto it slowly with a low moan. Bellatrix had to break eye contact so she could look down and watch the other woman as she took it into herself. Cassandra's eyes closed and she leaned back as she got further down. “Just a bit more, Kitten, almost there.” Bellatrix encouraged, running her hands over the other woman's thighs.

“It’s big,” she sighed, moaning deep in her throat as she wiggled a little and adjusted to it filling her.

“You’ll get used to it,” Bellatrix breathed heavily, still running her hands all over Cassandra’s body, entranced by the woman atop her.

“Know I fuckin’ will,” the redhead snapped, causing Bellatrix to look up from between the other woman’s thighs and quirk an eyebrow at her. “Just gimme a sec,” she said breathlessly. She leaned back with her hands on Bellatrix’s knees and spread her thighs a little wider, sliding the rest of the way down the phallus. She moaned again, this primal sound that ran through her entire body, sending waves down the enchanted shaft and into Bellatrix in turn.

“Christ, you're so fucking—" Bellatrix said through gritted teeth as Cassandra adjusted herself again.

“So fucking what?” the younger woman inquired with a smirk.

“So fucking _hot_ , okay?” Bellatrix snapped at her, but Cassandra seemed satisfied. Smiling, she leaned forward and grabbed the back of Bellatrix's head, pulling her in for a kiss as she started moving up and down on the shaft. Bellatrix groaned into her mouth and Cassandra increased her pace, Bellatrix's hips thrusting upward to meet her in stride.

“God, _fuck_ ,” Cassandra swore as she leaned back, one hand fisting in her hair while the other steadied herself on Bellatrix’s shoulder. She was making a fucking show of it now, displaying herself for Bellatrix as she moved up and down on top of her, her tits bouncing perfectly to the rhythm. Bellatrix leaned forward and took one of them into her mouth, causing the other woman to throw her head back and fist a hand in dark curls, holding her against her.

“Do I feel good inside you, Kitten?” Bellatrix panted against the other woman’s chest.

“Mhmm,” Cassandra moaned into her ear, sending a chill down the brunette’s spine. She pushed Bellatrix back by her shoulders then, a somewhat unfamiliar look in her eyes as she caught her gaze. “So good… _Daddy,_ ” and something broke inside Bellatrix. She lunged forward with a growl as Cassandra's hands sprang around her neck and she had the younger woman on her back in an instant, pounding into her.

“Fucking— Cissy— fucking— _vow_ ,” she panted. “I want to bite— to _ravage_ you.”

“I want ya to,” Cassandra gasped back. “’S’gotta bloody count for somethin'?”

“Well we’re about to fucking find out,” Bellatrix growled, ready to abandon all pretense. Obviously consent counted for something, because what Bellatrix had been doing to the other woman for the last 48 hours would definitely be considered physical harm if Cassandra had not been consenting. However, that seemed to trigger something in the redhead, and she stopped Bellatrix’s movements with a hand on her chest.

“Hey,” she said, gently yet firmly. “Look at me.” Bellatrix looked down at her resentfully. “Don’t be bloody daft. S’not worth it, yeah?”

“I’ll be _fine—_ ”

“ _Bellatrix_ ,” Cassandra warned. “Stop it. It’s not _worth_ it. Contrary to popular belief, I don’t actually want anything to happen to ya; least of all while you’re fuckin’ me,” she told her seriously, yet also trying to make light of it. That snapped Bellatrix back to her senses a little and she nodded, tight-lipped. The redhead smirked then, relaxing as she realized Bellatrix wasn’t going to do anything too reckless.

“Ya don’t have to hurt me to _own_ me, ya know, Daddy,” she teased, looking up at Bellatrix innocently and pulling her down closer again, dragging her nails lightly down the length of Bellatrix’s back as she rocked her hips up into hers. The form of address, the resuming of movement, and the younger woman’s insides clenching around the phallus caused Bellatrix to utter a small groan as she felt the shaft bury impossibly deeper inside Cassandra. Bellatrix refused to speak as she realized she had been being a bit ridiculous and was marginally embarrassed by it. It wasn’t as though she couldn’t control herself, she just felt like she could figure out magical boundaries well enough and this stupid Vow was fucking with her head as she tried to act in softer ways she wasn’t used to.

“Say it again,” Bellatrix demanded, starting to move her hips ever so slowly, trying to regain some control. Cassandra reached up and tangled both of her hands in Bellatrix’s dark, unruly mane, looking into her eyes intently.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” she panted beneath Bellatrix’s slow ministrations. “Own me, make me scream your name,” she begged, playing it just how Bellatrix had wanted it, yet seeming to really _mean_ it at the same time. Bellatrix leaned in and kissed her then, devouring her mouth in a desperate attempt at some outlet for her aggression, though she continued to control the slow pace of her movements. When Cassandra’s hips moved against hers to try to pick up the pace, Bellatrix stilled the other woman by placing both hands on her hips and breaking their kiss.

“Don’t move,” she told her, continuing to hold her hips still while she moved the shaft within her at an agonizing pace. She really wasn’t even thrusting into her, just rolling her hips into her slowly, and it seemed to be having the desired effect on the redhead. She was squirming beneath her, thrashing her head from side to side and clawing at Bellatrix’s arms, frustration visible on her face as she just wanted to be able to _move_ and create more of the friction that she needed. Her hand instinctively moved to go between her own legs after an embarrassingly short amount of time, but Bellatrix caught it in one of her own, bringing it up over her head and grabbing the other in turn. Bellatrix was now pinning both of Cassandra’s arms over her head with both of her own as she continued her slow, rhythmic movements, and the redhead let out a frustrated growl as she snapped her eyes open to look at the woman above her.

“Please,” she let out in a frustrated sigh. “ Bellatrix, I need— _please_ ,” she whimpered, and Bellatrix just grinned at her wickedly. Though it was taking everything she had to control her own pleasure at this point, this was far too good to give in to.

“You don’t get to come just yet, Kitten,” she crooned at her, having something else in mind. Bellatrix was being careful not to lean too far over the other woman so as to not put any pressure on her clit, because she knew that was what she was aching for and would be coming nearly instantaneously if she allowed her that. “How often do you come like this?” she asked knowingly, having given the woman a decent amount of orgasms at this point.

“Never,” Cassandra admitted, as she usually needed some sort of clitoral stimulation to actually come. Bellatrix knew that was the case, but also knew the woman had it in her if only Bellatrix could find a way. Which, let’s be honest, she knew she could. Her attempt at having some control here was to take ownership of Cassandra in a way that was very uncommon for her. So the brunette’s only response was to smirk again and lean in for another languid kiss as she continued to move the phallus inside of the other woman, rolling her hips inward and only barely taking it out. It was causing the pressure to build up rather unbearably in her own abdomen, but she pushed through it, not wanting to come herself yet. She slowly, tantalizingly picked up the pace, but the redhead was positively writhing beneath her already and Bellatrix knew she was so close.

As Bellatrix increased her movements to what would finally be considered a fast past, where Cassandra was gasping and panting underneath her, eyes closed and face flushed, Bellatrix released the younger woman’s arms and wrapped one of her own around her lower back, pulling her closer to her and into a little more of an upright position. She then began to positively pound into her.

“Fuck, Bellatrix, fucking _hell_ ,” Cassandra panted, her arms wrapping around the brunette’s back, grasping her shoulders. “Jesus _Christ_ ,” she cried out as the upward movements of the enchanted phallus repeatedly hit her g spot and the change in position added some pressure, which was enough at this point. She was clawing at Bellatrix, grasping for some type of purchase, purposefully digging her nails in and dragging them down the length of her back, knowing she would get off on it. The pain sent sensations straight to Bellatrix’s clit, and suddenly Cassandra was coming in Bellatrix’s arms, screaming and shaking as she came around the shaft, which pulled Bellatrix over the edge as well as she finally allowed herself to come as Cassandra rode out her own waves of pleasure around the phallus. Bellatrix collapsed on top of her then and fell to the side, trying to have enough composure to slide the phallus out gently as she did so. When the redhead hissed at the loss Bellatrix just chuckled into her shoulder.

“See, I keep telling you it’s worth it if you just do what I say,” she teased as she wiped the hair and sweat off her own brow.

“Shhh,” Cassandra hissed, still slightly out of breath, the back of her hand over her still-closed eyes. “You’re ruinin’ it with your talkin’,” she said as she pushed at the brunette’s shoulder.

“Well excuse the fuck out of me,” Bellatrix almost chortled, pleased with the results, as she made a move to get up off the other woman. The small couch was keeping them in far too intimate of a position, and Bellatrix didn’t want to stay like that for too long. Though she had been trying to achieve something specific, it required that last part of their interaction to be slow, and coupled with the fact that she had to be gentle with the woman, she didn’t want any of the intimacy lines getting blurred by remaining in a cuddly position for too long, regardless of whether or not it was forced on them for spatial reasons. However, Cassandra grabbed her wrist as she was getting up, forcing the older woman to look back at her.

“Take me upstairs,” she demanded of her. “I’m gonna suck your cock all night for that,” she told the other woman dead seriously. Bellatrix’s mouth broke into a wide grin at that, and despite the fact that she knew it was dangerous to be enjoying this _quite_ so much, she was _really_ fucking enjoying it. She rotated her wrist already in Cassandra’s grasp so she could grab a hold of the other woman’s wrist as well and turned on the spot, apparating them up to Cassandra’s bedroom without hesitation.

THE END


End file.
